XY-Dragon Cannon
－ドラゴン・キャノン |jpname = ＸＹ－ドラゴン・キャノン |jphira = エックスワイ－ドラゴン・キャノン |phon = Ekkusuwai Doragon Kyanon |image = XY-DragonCannonDR1-EN-R-UE.jpg |attribute = Light |type = Machine |type2 = Fusion |type3 = Effect |atk = 2200 |def = 1900 |level = 6 |fm = X-Head Cannon |fm2 = Y-Dragon Head |materials = "X-Head Cannon" + "Y-Dragon Head" |lore = "X-Head Cannon" + "Y-Dragon Head" This card can only be Special Summoned from your Extra Deck by removing from play the above cards on your side of the field. (You do not use "Polymerization"). Discard 1 card from your hand to destroy 1 face-up Spell or Trap Card on your opponent's side of the field. |splore = "X-Cabeza Cañón" + "Y-Dragón Cabeza" Este monstruo no puede ser Invocado mediante una Invocación Especial excepto retirando del juego los monstruos anteriores en tu campo; entonces puedes invocar mediante una Invocación Especial este monstruo de tu Deck Extra (no necesitas la Carta Mágica "Polimerización"). Esta cata no puede ser Invocada mediante una Invocación Especial del Cementerio. Descarta 1 carta de tu mano para destruir una Carta Mágica o de Trampa boca arriba en el campo de tu adversario. |itlore = "X-Testa Cannone" + "Y-Testa Drago" Questa carta non può essere Evocata tramite Evocazione Speciale se non rimuovendo dal gioco i mostri sopra riportati sul tuo Terreno. (non occorre la Carta Magia "Polimerizzazione".) Questa carta non può essere Evocata tramite Evocazione Speciale dal Cimitero. Scarta 1 carta dalla tua mano per distruggere 1 Carta Magia o Trappola scoperta sul Terreno del tuo avversario. |ptlore = "X-Head Cannon" + "Y-Dragon Head" Esta carta somente pode ser Special Summoned do seu Extra Deck por remover do jogo as cartas acima citadas no seu lado do campo (Você não utiliza "Polymerization"). Esta carta não pode ser Special Summoned do Cemitério. Você pode descartar 1 carta para destruir 1 Spell ou Trap Card virado para cima no lado do campo do seu oponente. |number = 02111707 |effect = Summon, Ignition |archetype1 = VWXYZ |summon1 = Semi-Nomi |summon2 = Non-Poly Fusion |summon3 = 2 Fusion Materials |summon4 = Special Summons from your Extra Deck |summon5 = Cannot Special Summon from Graveyard |rfp1 = Removes from your field from play |mst1 = Destroys your opponent's face-up Spell Cards |mst2 = Destroys your opponent's face-up Trap Cards |action1 = Discards for cost |en_sets = Dark Revelation Volume 1 (DR1-EN106 - R) Magician's Force (MFC-051 - UR) |fr_sets = Dark Revelation Volume 1 (DR1-FR106) |de_sets = Dark Revelation Volume 1 (DR1-DE106) |it_sets = Dark Revelation Volume 1 (DR1-IT106) |sp_sets = Dark Revelation Volume 1 (DR1-SP106) |jp_sets = Advent of Union (302-051 - ScR/UtR) Expert Edition Volume.1 (EE1-JP106) Kaiba Volume 2 Structure Deck (SK2-041) |ae_sets = Magician's Force (MFC-AE051 - UR) |kr_sets = Expert Edition Volume.1 (HGP1-KR106) Magician's Force (MFC-KR051 - UR) |ntr_sets = Dragon's Nest (Rare) |wc6_sets = Magician's Force (Super Rare) Machine Collection B (Super Rare) All Fusion Monsters (Common) All at Random (Common) |ygo_sets = Pack 25 |anime_dm = 129, 130 |anime_mov = Present |database_id = 5553 }}